


The loveless lips

by yxyoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Atsumu has a crush on Kiyoomi, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxyoon/pseuds/yxyoon
Summary: 他們一向只做愛，不做其他的。兩人都很清楚，宮侑絕對不滿足於此。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The loveless lips

1

愛情的熱氣似乎熏得他有些頭昏腦脹了。他幾乎克制不住身體的顫慄以及直逼向嘴邊的吟哦，宮侑甚至分辨不清時間與歲月，更認不得此時顯得有些面目可憎的自己。這些他都無所謂。他低吟著，聲音被壓進無止大海，在潮汐起伏間不停翻滾並且掙扎，但最後他還是沉沒，落在灰藍色洋流裡。

宮侑很清楚自己在某些時候會有多麼貪心，或著該說是從來不隱藏自身的渴望。那是身而為人的一項本能，是與生俱來的。即便窮盡一生都只曉得追逐慾望的人都是些蠢貨，可他依舊沒有理由去壓抑它，和它們。就好比現在，他整張臉幾乎都埋進了被褥中，聲音聽上去既模糊又虛渺，但他的要求是再真實不過的。他要佐久早聖臣給他幾個親吻。宮侑想這合情合理，並不為過。

他知道佐久早肯定聽到了他的聲音，就像自己也聽見他的一樣。此時宮侑才清晰地感受到自身心臟跳動的響聲，猶如喪鐘轟隆一聲般震耳欲聾。它是堵在他面前的，彷彿一堵厚重的牆，是他拚命地拍打它，這才有心臟被拍得轟隆隆作響的聲息。那是屬於他的悸動，他希望無人知曉。於是他幾不可聞地懇求，也的確有催促他的意思。後來他輕輕笑了起來。你打算就這樣無視我嗎，小臣。他如是說道。

愛情的熱氣果然把他吞噬得一點也不剩了，理智、克制力或者其他什麼。宮侑心想。他是真的什麼也不剩，只留一個潮濕的軀體以及半乾的靈魂還雙雙展開在佐久早身下。兩人滾燙的呼吸頓時成了一片大火，將他燒毀。但如果那團烈焰能夠被稱之為愛意的話，又或者是熱望也好，盼求也罷。倘若那真的能理所當然被稱作愛的話──可他不敢這麼想。

再一次，當宮的呻吟聲忽地轉大，並變得更加黏膩後，他感覺那人濕潤的吐息消散於他的髮梢，而他等待已久的雙唇也正如自己所願親吻起他的後肩。宮侑認為自己大概就快要發瘋，或者是乾脆就死在佐久早懷裡，就此成為澆灌他身後鮮紅玫瑰的養料。他甘之如飴。

2

這樣的關係實際上來得非常突然，他們都沒有說好，甚至向彼此承諾過什麼，就自然而然地走到同一張床上，像是他們本就理應如此。這多不可思議。他們確實都這麼認為，但任誰也說不清其原由。

也許潔癖嚴重又執拗的佐久早只是被自己給煽動了，宮侑不只一次想著。就像乾柴放在爐火旁必定會跟著燒起來，河水自然會向著低處流淌一樣，佐久早大概也只是隨波逐流了一次罷了。這是不可能的。宮侑又忽然反駁起自己。像佐久早聖臣那樣嚴以律己的人是不會因為一點誘因就改變的，他更不可能把自己想得太過特別，尤其是這種時候。

他們的第一次是沒有任何浪漫要素存在的。在飯店充滿酒精味的床上，分得清清楚楚的枕頭，被要求洗第兩次的澡。一切都不浪漫極了。宮侑甚至在躺下去的瞬間才想起自己刷完牙忘了用漱口水再漱一次口，他沒敢說，只祈禱等等佐久早不會太早發現到，畢竟他不想做到一半被趕下床去。

然而事實證明，祈禱大概是有效的，說不定神明是真的聽到了他沒有絲毫虔誠可言的禱告。佐久早確實完全沒有注意到這一點，他甚至吝嗇於低頭給予宮侑一個熱烈的親吻，一個都沒有，即使宮侑低聲且紅著眼睛要求，他卻還是裝作沒有聽見。

可他們的呼吸仍舊交纏在一起，像是硝煙和炸藥埋進地裡成了火雷，卻藏在蜿蜒數里的漫漫國境線邊上。而宮侑滿是欣忭的低吟則是發往天際的信號彈，混雜著佐久早的聲音一同引爆了萬畝土地，直至他們都身陷火海為止。

此處將再無生機，今夜他們便會把那些新冒出的嫩芽吞食殆盡，也包含他們這瞬間的瘋狂。從此沒有明天了，就應該要跟沒有明天一樣，他們必須把所有貪嗔癡全留給今晚，只活在今晚。他抓著他的背，肉色的月牙像在宣告他肺裡所剩無幾的氧，宮侑被頂弄得幾乎喘不上氣，也說不了刻意氣人的話，就連喘息聲都斷斷續續的。

他忽然感覺自己剛從煙硝的海裡重歸人間，卻立馬又墜進怪石嶙峋的海岸。他失去自由，被潮水猛地撞上佇立在旁的礁石，他發覺自己被擊碎，接著在佐久早懷裡又被重新拼了起來，爾後再次變成泡沫。這不斷重複著，如同走在輪迴道上。宮覺得自己的腦袋已經成了一片皎白，放眼望去盡是霧濛濛的海色，抑或者那是天空。他早就分不出來。

「臣、臣⋯⋯慢點、呃⋯⋯太深了⋯⋯」

他只能抓著面前的肩膀，好像對方就是自己唯一的救命稻草，只有那人能引他上岸。會暈船的水手是不適合出航的，但也唯有那樣才能被他的海洋擁入懷中。他哀求起來，希冀這多餘的快意可以稍微將他放開。他想離開，他決定要離開，因此他也掙扎著，然而緊抓著他腰肢的手卻不打算就此放過他。快感接二連三地襲來，宮過於敏感的身體在佐久早隨意地逗弄下隨時都能高潮。他還是沒能逃開。

最後宮侑在不自覺拔高的呻吟裡射了精，他喘著粗氣並持續承受佐久早的抽送。他的眼淚已經氾濫，順著那張泥濘般的臉頰滑了下去，可他沒有心思把它們擦掉，只因佐久早的動作讓他又再次瀕臨崩潰。於是他選擇抱緊對方的脖頸，在他將自己推開以前，將臉全數窩進那人凹陷的鎖骨處呼吸。這樣的姿態以他的身高來說還是有些吃力，可為了收取應得的報酬，他想這是可以忍受的。

在此同時宮感覺自己似乎聽見一聲極淺的嘆息，就在他的耳邊，他還沒能反應過來便被移開了臉，映入眼簾的是佐久早皺起眉頭的樣子，果不其然。他張開嘴，本想出言辯駁，卻在對方不太情願但溫柔的手裡忘了言語，也忘了如何呼吸。

男人背靠著光，那雙眼睛正火熱地閃爍，像是無盡宇宙裡的一團星雲，黑洞旁的一道銀河。又如若那蔚藍且遼闊卻帶著魚群和腥味的海，慾望成了驚濤駭浪幾乎將他的思緒吞沒，浪花一波未平一波又起地衝擊他的心臟。宮侑瞪著眼睛，隨即還是閉了起來。他承認這有點像在逃避現實。他把臉再次埋進佐久早的肩窩，並無比輕挑的留下一個親吻。心裡卻想，他完了。

3

俗話說事不過三，但宮侑覺得這都是胡扯。尤其是當前。他幾近赤裸的靠在佐久早身上低喘，四肢裡的骨被盡數抽離且融化交匯成一灘春水，只等著要流往他的大海。那人灼熱的呼吸全噴灑在他的頸窩，強勢地穿過了咽喉再浸入他的血肉之內。他觸摸著他，一路從髮梢蔓延至他的脊骨，在上頭留下一道漫長卻也鮮紅的足跡，不容忽視的。他感覺自己的背正熊熊燃燒，又或者被點燃的其實是對方的胸膛，引信則是他的鮮血以及靈魂。

他微瞇起眼睛，瞳孔的邊界已然被淚水模糊成一團艷紅色，就連眼尾也未能倖免。宮什麼也看不清了，包括身陷慾海中央的自己，他確實什麼也看不清，可他仍舊能看見佐久早。他是真的看見了，他確信，無論是何種樣貌的小臣，自己目光所及之處盡是他的影子，鮮明但觸不可及。

宮侑本以為他們不會做這第三次愛。他猛地從鼻腔發出一聲重重的悶哼，同時情不自禁將濕漉漉的金色腦袋向後壓在佐久早的肩頭，為了要躲避那綿綿不絕的快意，他搖頭，自骨髓湧出的水氣也全蹭在他肩上。然而那人也罕有的沒有推開自己。他又忍不住分神。至少在洗過澡後，在佐久早不打招呼地伸手摸向他耳根前，宮其實都還是那麼想的。

第一次的性愛可以說是意亂情迷，或者迷醉的氣氛使然，即便他們都沒有碰任何一滴酒，只是曖昧不分由說的將他們焚燒。那麼第二次又甚至是第三、第四次呢，同樣應該要以一時興起解釋嗎，那種無以名狀的熱意，是能夠像這樣被輕描淡寫地蒙混過去的嗎？他不太喜歡這個理由。宮侑想，他似乎有點不知滿足了。

「你還有餘力分心？」佐久早一邊說一邊在他的臀部不重不清地打了一下，因此他劇烈顫抖了起來，並且猛地驚叫出聲，前列腺惡狠狠撞上體內硬挺的龜頭更是讓他腦袋瞬間空白。

倏地一道大浪就此將宮侑滅頂，再也無法負荷一切的軀體便落在廣闊海面上飄蕩。他的胸腔也正跌宕，與他血淋淋的心臟一同更往深處墜落，頓時間他彷彿被分割成兩半，甚至摔得破碎，就連一點肉末都不剩。

「輕、輕一點⋯⋯要去了⋯⋯」他垂下頭，變得通紅的脖頸展露在佐久早眼前。宮侑忍不住嗚咽出聲，抓著佐久早手臂的力道越來越重，如攥住最後一根浮木，幾乎深深地刻進他的肉裡頭。他無動於衷，只伸手輕撫起宮的胸口及下腹，卻遲遲不肯給他一個痛快。

宮低聲地呼喚起那人的名姓，用只有自己才能喊出的那種語調，將它放到嘴邊反覆咀嚼。這時慾望的魔爪不知不覺掐在他的脖子上頭，尖銳的指甲逐漸留下血紅的印子，一切看起來都猙獰極了；宮侑認為自己已經變得瘋癲，又或者即將這麼死去。這沒什麼可惋惜的，畢竟佐久早還停留在自己體內，他仍為此感到無比歡愉。

他躺臥在沙與岸之間，感受不斷拍打上岸的浪花持續侵蝕他的精神，使他只能在搖晃後依然癱軟了身體，放任海水一次次兇猛的撞擊。他還深陷於情潮當中，並覺察到自己的靈魂也同肉體一般搖搖欲墜，終在此處支離破碎。

像是想起了什麼，宮侑忽地轉過頭去，同時試圖抬起無力的臂膀拽下佐久早的後頸，好讓他的唇得以貼近自己的臉側，勉強的。如今，他也就只剩一張嘴還開開合合著了。宮曉得自己的聲音聽上去肯定既難聽又乾澀，可他一點也不在乎，他只想知道佐久早到底有沒有察覺自己發自靈魂深處的央求。

親我一下吧，不然就是讓我親一下。他再次提出自己的要求，細若蚊蠅的低語聽起來彷彿隨時都要消散，跟著風，或隨著他們揮發的汗水以及乾涸的體液。很顯然的，這些的確都會消失，終再遍尋不著蹤跡。宮侑心想，最後一次，就讓自己再問這一次。仗著被操到頭昏眼花，毫無理智可言，他最後一次嘗試向他懇求一個親吻。等價交換，他可沒有得寸進尺，這確確實實是自己應得的獎勵。如若還是失敗了，那麼他將把一切全留給昨天。

最後宮侑得到一個落在後頸的輕吻，輕飄飄的，他一度誤以為那只是空氣掉了下來。一併落下的還有在他頸後怒放的牙印，像大理花嫣紅又鮮嫩欲滴，而佐久早悶熱的吐息則順延肌膚紋理緩緩流入他的血液中，澆灌著他以及它們。他才不在乎那些痕跡的落處，也不管會被誰看見，至少在這一刻，所以他只是忍不住低笑起來。

霎時間，花已開滿了山坡，那都是他滾燙的鮮血，是他等著大肆宣揚出去的熱望。他還咯咯地笑著，盛滿笑意的雙眸閃著難以忽視的光，並猛地竄進佐久早的眼底。他瞧見對方為此怔愣了片刻，隨即又因自己貼上他臉頰的嘴唇而微蹙起眉。因此他遭到那人的報復，花芽初生的紅痕再次佔據自己圓潤的肩頭。他吃痛，可他不後悔。

在第二回重新倒向床鋪後，宮侑的腿早就已經勾不住佐久早的腰，他只能將腿張得更開，好讓自己更為柔軟的在對方身下展開。他幾乎脫了力，渾身都軟綿綿的，唯有乎高忽低的輕喘和吟哦還婉轉得如同曲調。就在他快要昏睡過去之前，宮還想著，要是這種渴望被親吻，抑或渴望接吻的欲求可以被形容是愛意的話，是的，他認為，它應該要被稱之為愛情。

4

在剛開始的好一段日子裡，宮侑一直以為佐久早應該是在冬天出生的。因為他總覺得他的聲音裡藏了薄雪，像是冷鋒與溼氣纏綿了整夜後留下一座白首的山頭。蜷曲的髮梢是盤踞在枝枒和樹根上的枯藤。他的眼睛很乾淨，像一切水落石出後裸露出來的基石，但看上去又那麼潮濕，倒成黑色的沼地。直到後來宮侑才恍然大悟，原來佐久早是生於一個萬物皆準備萌芽的初春裡。

他想這完全不能怪自己誤會，佐久早給人的感覺就是一個寒風刺骨的冬季，彷彿隨時都會飄下雪。敏感，孤傲，寂寥，這些用以描述深冬的代名詞擺放在那人身上也同樣有理可證。好吧，也許沒有他想像的那樣浮誇，可又有誰能第一眼就想到春天其實才是那人的季節呢。

「我跟佐久早沒那麼熟，但你這根本全是偏見。」有次他故作不經意提出自己的觀點，卻被宮治毫不留情地點破。那傢伙總是如此，一下子把自己看得通透，好像被剖開了一樣。

對此宮侑只聳肩，嘴裡毫無意義地反駁幾句，再理所當然的被無視。他並不認為這有什麼，近距離接觸其他人不就是這個樣子嗎。先是純粹用肉眼觀察，再以腦袋去將對方的形象具現化，直到那人的檔案在腦中被建檔後再加上自己的理解，接著渲染它。這才是了解一個人的方法。每個人在其他人眼裡都是主觀的，誰沒有點想像力呢。

宮治盯著他看，隨即露出了難以言喻的表情。他曉得那是在嫌棄自己，治又再一次將他給剖了開，把他的腦活動全看了個仔細。即便他根本不想，可兄弟對於彼此的了解卻依然深浸在兩人的血與骨內。後來他們沒有再把話題帶回到佐久早或者任何人身上。宮侑望向宮治做著他的飯糰，想起今年新米還夾雜耕耘的氣息，像秋天，像琥珀。

「你覺得怪物跟人的感情是一樣的嗎？」宮治在他發呆的時候忽然開口，於是他一臉狐疑，並重複了一遍接收到的問題。但誰是怪物。宮侑選擇先提出自己的疑問，而不是先回答。他的兄弟只是看著他，沒有說話。

他有些惱怒：「喂，我才不是怪物。」

「所有人都這麼覺得，有點自知之明吧，白痴。」治不以為意地說道。宮侑大概猜想得到他指的「所有人」裡面包含了誰，不過他不太想承認這一點，即便他自己也心知肚明著。

然而宮治沒有接著這個話題繼續說下去，因此他也一併沉默。他沒有想問，也不想催促他回答或是解釋，因為他覺得大概再晚一點治就會想到他要講的是什麼了。此時秋日的麥香在店裡闖蕩，宮侑覺得自己又餓了起來，好像從來沒有飽過。

「⋯⋯我覺得不一樣。」宮治在漫長得有些過分的寂靜後，將蔥花鮪魚飯糰夥同自己的結論一併遞到宮侑面前。「就好像，你讓一個只在文章裡了解過蘋果形狀的人去畫出一顆蘋果來，他畫了，但這並不代表那就是蘋果真正的樣子。」

怪物只是模仿人類生活。宮治忽然頓悟到這個關鍵句，不過他沒有說出口。一個只在漫畫或是影集裡看過愛情的人，是要如何穿過那些無比複雜的情絲，去摸清它真正的模樣呢？宮治頓時無言。

「說人話。」宮侑一邊吃著手裡的飯糰，一邊口齒不清地回道。宮治確信這傢伙肯定沒有把自己的話聽進三分之一。

「你這豬腦袋⋯⋯智力是終於退化回原始人了是不是？」他翻了翻白眼，「我的意思是，你確定你真的懂什麼是愛情嗎？你愛上他了，那然後呢，你想怎樣？」

宮侑這下子聽明白了。治不單單是指自己，十之八九，他同時也把矛頭直指佐久早。對於愛情這種感情而言，溫柔體貼是必不可少的一部分，可無論是對他自己，還是其他人，佐久早都不會所謂的溫柔相待。宮侑也同樣如此。像他們這樣的人是難以與愛戀畫上等號的。愛情永遠需要人全神貫注，它總要人忘記自己去愛對方，它使人變得渺小，不再為人。誰都無法相信佐久早或是宮會面臨這種情況。那兩人絕不可能甘願受愛情支配，絕對接受不了被別人束縛。

無所謂的吧。最後他們的談話不了了之，應該說是宮侑單方面的阻斷了對話，並只回答了第一個問題。好像如果將話頭停在此刻，自己先前的隻言片語便得以被秋色的風吹散，然後故作不覺，彷彿什麼都沒有發生，還沒發生。就算一切已經太遲。

5

宮侑曾經想過為什麼佐久早在和自己上床的時候從來不接吻，也想過要佯裝不經意地問起對方，可當自己仰躺亦或者趴臥在床起起伏伏時，那些疑問便全被他拋出腦外。若是因為潔癖的緣故那是不可能的，完全說不通，而他也不會相信。畢竟佐久早在興起時仍會吻遍他全身，只除了他的雙唇。

他反手攥緊了身後的羽絨被，那已然被自己的汗和體液浸濕，像整條丟進洗衣機裡翻滾洗滌，他也同樣渾身都濕漉漉的，幾乎沒有乾過。宮壓低了呻吟，每一次換氣都帶著難以掩飾的歡愉，這與其身下相反，他感覺自己的靈魂是前所未有的空虛，彷彿尚未晾乾的軀體被迫站在嶙嶙的危崖邊緣，然後被一把推下，他就這麼墜落卻不曉得幾時才能到頭。

佐久早的陰莖還停在他體內，因此他試圖睜開被淚花填滿的雙眸看向對方。可他沒看見，一切事物都像隔絕在他的世界之外，他的五感變得遲緩，唯有快感還擊打著他每一根神經。自此之後他也變得脆弱又不堪一擊。那人的手輕緩地撫上他的側臉，宮侑下意識地偏頭將臉頰更往他的掌心靠近，滾燙的舌順延著佐久早的手掌紋路蔓延，最終停滯於他的腕節上頭。

他盯著他，目光是火熱的，近乎將自己的皮肉穿透，割裂他好讓血液流淌了一地，神經以及血管都一塌糊塗，接著再砍斫他鈍骨之間的交界。宮侑覺得自己整個人都在發熱並且燃燒，引信的終點是他的後穴，還有那顆血紅又飽滿愛意的心臟。

那人就是想毀滅他。宮侑忍不住懷疑。將自己拉扯進愛情的沼澤裡後便頭也不回地抽離，導致他渾身上下都沾滿了淤泥，變得不再乾淨，那些泥巴甚至深深地滲入他皮膚肌理間的縫隙裡，洗不掉也抹不去，非得連皮帶肉地撕開才行。算了吧，他又心想。

宮侑再次皺起眉，額際遍布了汗水，嘴裡還是似痛似爽的嗚咽。凝聚已久的淚水終於沿著眼尾悄悄滑落，他哭了起來，低泣聲越來越甜膩。忽地，佐久早伸手撫摸起他的身軀，自不停滾動的喉結一路向下，溫熱且潮濕的指腹落在宮的胸及肋骨，最後徜徉於他的肚臍周圍。他幾乎無法控制自身的顫慄，心臟也正跳得飛快。宮侑再無法隱瞞下去了，他熱烈的愛情終究還是成了最不可抑制的渴望。

佐久早仍撫慰著他逐漸沉淪的軀體，隨即宮在一聲顫抖的呻吟裡高潮並且絞緊了後穴。不一會，對方也同樣射了出來，兩道喘息迴響在他們的四周，彷彿隨時都會再次被熱氣點燃。

浪漫的曖昧大概是他們最不需要的東西，無論是單純的脣齒相依，又或者單純火辣的撕咬吸吮。因此兩人一向只做愛，不做其他的。宮侑癱軟在床上，像是即將昏睡過去，可佐久早的身體又使他保持清醒。他睜著雙眼恍惚地望向對方，看那人起伏的胸膛以及有些乾澀的嘴唇。他忍不住在心底發出喟嘆。聖臣，吻我吧，就一下。他說道。聞言，佐久早沉默地凝視起他，沒有動作，他也同樣無話可說。最後佐久早確確實實地吻在那雙唇上，接著理所當然的被宮濕軟的舌長驅直入，他沒抗拒，兩對唇只相互貼緊摩娑著，舌尖則慢條斯理地交纏。這是他們的第一次。即便如此，兩人都很清楚──尤其是本人──宮侑絕對不會滿足於此。


End file.
